


Punch Drunk Love

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 14:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21272948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: They've had a little too much to drink, it seems. According to their brothers they're not acting quite themselves.





	Punch Drunk Love

“You’re comfy,” Madara announced, face down in that heavenly ruff he’d been eyeing all night.

“No _you’re _comfy,” Tobirama retorted. His own face was turned to nuzzle against the voluminous mass of Madara's hair, both of them leaning all their weight against each other like a precarious house of cards ready to fall over if someone blew a single puff of air in the wrong direction.

Across the room both Hashirama and Izuna watched the pair of them with jaws hanging somewhere down by their knees. When the night started Madara and Tobirama had been at each other’s throats as they always were, snipping insults under their breath and trading shoves when they thought no one was looking. Now a few drinks later they were practically cuddling and had been for the past fifteen minutes. It was beyond weird; it was worrisome.

“Softy soft, soft fur, so soft. So comfy.” Madara hummed, seemingly unaware of the delirious smile on his face, but even if he were aware it wasn’t clear whether he would actually care in the state he was in right now. And Tobirama didn’t seem much better.

“Do you know…that you are very warm? I like that. Such warm chakra. You’re like a blanket!”

“Should we escape before he suggests wrapping himself in my older brother?” Izuna asked from the corner of his mouth.

Hashirama gulped when Madara began to purr. “Maybe we should. They’re going to be very angry at us tomorrow for letting this happen but…I don’t think I want to know what they would do if we tried to separate them. Best to just slip away quietly, I believe.”

“You mean run.”

“Well, yes, I mean run. Let’s run away. Now.”

Izuna needed no more prodding. As quietly as possible the two of them slipped across the room, covering their eyes when Tobirama started pulling the older man right in to his lap, then bolted as soon as they were out of sight. One headed back to the Uchiha compound to hide while the other decided that it was a lovely night and he would quite like to wander on over to where his wife was visiting with his cousin. That felt much safer. Truly a strange turn of events that he should think so.

Had either of them stuck around they might have seen two heads turning to watch them leave with matching wicked smiles.

“They lasted longer than I thought they would,” Tobirama mused.

“Yeah I sort of thought we would break them when I started playing with your fur.”

“I’m honestly not sure how they haven’t caught on that we’re dating yet.” After a moment of contemplation Tobirama added, “I’m glad they haven’t though. This was fun.”

Madara snorted. “They don’t understand what flirting looks like, obviously. Now. We had something really interesting going on here. I’m all spread across your lap and I do believe I’d love to know where you were going with this.”

“Hm, would you?”

“Very much so.”

Tobirama smiled up at his partner. Two months in to the relationship and the shine had yet to wear off. He was just as happy to keep their affairs private for as long as possible, leery of what pressures nosy brothers might add to the mix.

“I suppose I’ll have to show you then. Shall we?”

“Wait!”

“Oh?”

“Here. Right here. Let’s make a giant mess of the living room. I want your brother as confused as possible about what we got up to while he was gone.”

Gods but he loved this man.


End file.
